Entombed
by Jofisk
Summary: In this state of the art prison set on an island a bit outside of Domino City is where criminals whether guilty or innocent are placed for varied amounts of time behind steel bars. What no one expected is to find plumes within their imprisonment. Written by Tamtam1975 and Kuro Ookami. Uploaded with permission. X-posted from AO3.
1. Chapter 1

In this state of the art prison set on an island a bit outside of Domino City is where criminals whether guilty or innocent are placed for varied amounts of time behind steel bars.

Currently, a line of new inmates are being led into the expanse of the slate stoned building.

The blonde guard with caramel skin and lilac eyes viewed the inmates. Seeing a white haired male with soft eyes, Marik frowned.

Keeping his eyes trained on the ground, Ryou felt frustrated his case hadn't gone through like he wanted. Now, he's here of all places. Being wrongfully sentenced to twenty-five years for being framed for murder isn't something on his to do list. Glancing over he noticed there are some familiar faces here.

Walking behind Ryou was a white haired man with ruby coals for eyes. His arms were covered in tattoos. His white hair stuck out at odd angles. Grunting, Bakura was pissed that he got caught running heroin. It was his third strike, so he was serving his entire twenty year sentence.

Two others in the line are tricolored haired males. One has fair skin while the other caramel. Yugi has amethyst eyes while Atem violet. For Yugi he has some tattoos on his arms too. The pipsqueak had been sentenced for arson due to burning some buildings down. Atem, on the other hand, is another case of being framed for a crime he hadn't committed.

The tall, pale, crimson eyed male walked up to his co-worker. He had black hair with blonde highlights, the barest tint of red to them. His hair hung to his shoulders when not back in the ponytail it was in now. Looking over at the group, he sighed. "Arson, murder, drugs...it never ends, does it?" Yami sighed.

Marik shook his head no sadly. As inmates started coming to the gate to see the new "fish" as they called them, Akefia snarled. He saw his brother being led in. Looking up, Bakura frowned.

Ryou looked down, just moving along though tensed of noticing it's probably his older brother here too. He hoped not too much drama would happen between him and Bakura.

Yami and Marik led the new inmates into the staging area. Yami cleared his throat. "Listen up. Warden Necrophades will be here in just a moment to give you all the head's up. Listen well, don't interrupt, and you'll be fine. This prison is an experiment of sorts and the warden is given liberal oversight. He likes pain."

Yugi raised a brow, giving a look to his brother Atem. The taller male shrugged. Soon enough the said warden arrived. Donned in a leather jacket with a tee and pants underneath to show the contours of his well-built body he also has a pair of combat boots as well. Walking into the room his twin ruby coals examined the fresh meat. "Listen up... There are a few rules here. If there is any fights happening, smuggling, etc. then you will be justly punished. If you behave then you are rewarded. Those are all the rules that can be told at this time. Welcome to the family, bitches."

\/\/\/

Yami led Yugi and Bakura to their cell. "You two will be rooming together. Any funny business, Touzouku, and it'll be solitary." Yami said, frowning. Bakura just shrugged.

Yugi just glared daggers at the guard, remaining silent. Going in, he sat down in the corner.

Bakura crawled on the top bunk. "I'll take the top, fucker. You look like a bottom anyway."

"Damn right," Yugi grinned, going to the bottom bunk to sit on, knowing this is not going to be a good time of his life being trapped in this hellhole.

Chuckling, Bakura thought his cellmate may not be too bad.

\/\/\/

Marik led Atem to a cell. "Stand back Touzouku." He glared at Akefia. Frowning, the silver haired man stepped back as Marik opens the cell. "Mutou, this is your cell."

"Alright," Atem raised a brow, following to where the guard wanted him.

Akefia had been laying on the top bunk until he saw Marik. Standing back, he glared at Marik. "Where are my brothers?"

Locking the door behind Atem, Marik looked at Akefia. "You know where murderers go, Touzouku. He's in solitary."

Akefia frowned, but nodded. "Where's that fucker at?"

Marik sighed. "Bakura is being housed with Yugi. Now shut up, Akefia."

"So, is this the right place?" asked Atem in a bored tone.

"For what?" Akefia asked warily.

"Marik had been relocated," shrugged Atem, looking at the guard for answers.

Though he guessed it had just been showing around. Though, he did wonder about some things.

"Malik is taking Ryou to his cell. Leave it, Mutou." Marik turned and walked off.

"Hmm, ok then," shrugged Atem, going off in a different direction.

Akefia crawled back on the top bunk. "Leave me alone and I will leave you alone," Akefia said to Atem, pulling out the magazine he was reading.

"Alright then," Atem went to the bottom bunk, deciding it best to ignore him, hoping Yugi would be ok.

\/\/\/

The psychotic twin brother to Malik took Ryou to his cell. Locking him in, he frowned. "Never took you for a murderer bunny." Malik said, locking the door behind him.

"Um, I was framed," Ryou looked down, going to sit on one of the empty bunks, picking the bottom one.

"I want to believe you, Ry...but I hear that every day." Malik shrugged, his crimson tinged eyes sparkling with sadness.

"Oh," frowned Ryou, sighing in resignation.

"See ya, Ry," Malik said, walking off.

"Bye," said Ryou quietly, sighing in uncertainty of what to do with being trapped here.

\/\/\/

Malik, only playing to be a guard because it had been told it would be good for him, returned to his cell room. Apparently he'd have a new inmate with him. Seeing Bakura he smirked in approval of who he'd be with for now on.

Bakura looked up. "What the hell? This is a two person cell Psycho. Shrimp's already in the bottom bunk, so I guess you got kicked out."

"Huh?" Yugi looked at him, assessing the blonde curiously. "Oh, I understand. I gotta go be with Ry. You do know he's alone, right muffin? That's probably the reason why Mal's here."

"Yep," sweatdropped Malik. "Besides, they only gave me this job to keep me occupied instead of causing trouble I guess. So, I'm not really an official guard..."

Bakura growled. "Then take Shrimp to my brother. Nothing better happen to him." he glared at Malik.

"Aye aye oh mighty fluffer," Malik joked, grabbing Yugi by the elbow gently, leading him out to be put into Ryou's place, opening it to put him inside to then relock it.

Yugi went over to hug Ryou, knowing it's up to him to protect him now because Bakura sadly failed. It's something he'll hold over him too.

When Malik came back, Bakura glared. "Is he okay?"

"Yep," nodded the blonde, going to sit on the bottom bunk, having been given orders to be here mainly just to watch Bakura more or less.

"How the hell did you get to be a trustee?" Bakura mumbled.

"It was either that or being locked up in the psych ward," admitted Malik, flopping onto his side. "Why do you even care to know?"

"Bored. Last time I saw you two we were twelve. Wondered where you went." Bakura shrugged.

"Ah, makes sense. Missed you too," admitted Malik. "Um, where I went? Well, my sister figured I was too unhinged to be around people. So, I was sent off a year or two after we last met."

"I didn't fucking say I missed you. I said Fucking wondered where you went."

"Same thing," he smiled fondly.

Bakura just grunted as the lights went out.

\/\/\/

The next morning, Yugi awoke to baritone. "Time to get up," Yami said from the door. "Here is your breakfast."

Yugi flinched, but recomposed himself. Remaining stoic he just accepted it, shooting a glare at him though didn't give him any attention. He knew the rules. If he spoke to the guards and such then trouble would soon come to follow him.

Yami handed a tray to Yugi and a tray to Ryou. "I'll come back to get you all for your hour of free time. Since Malik switched the rooming around on you, you don't get regular yard time, Mutou, since you are in here, which is essentially lock down. Sorry." Yami shrugged.

"Ok," Ryou nodded, sitting on the floor beside the shorter male as they ate though Yugi just ignored Yami knowing the apology isn't sincere.

Yami shook his head. Inmates were usually assholes. He was used to it. Better they be quiet than loud and violent. Still, he felt a pull towards the smaller blonde. He didn't know why, but he didn't like it. However, he hoped to get a promotion soon, so he couldn't ask to be taken off this shift. That'd raise questions.

"What?" snapped Yugi, feeling as if he's being stared at, glowering at the taller almost look alike.

"Nothing...uhm, actually, Mutou, come with me. I'm going to take you to do your commissary." Yami said, looking at something out of sight. "Hands through the bars so I can cuff you."

He put his hands through the bars, "There, happy now?"

Cuffing Yugi, Yami nodded, opening the doors. "Come with me, Mutou." As he led Yugi down the hall, Marik passed him. "You owe me." Yami hissed to Marik, who nodded, hurrying.

"So, where we going?" asked Yugi in a bored tone, keeping barely in step with him.

"To do commissary." Yami said. Taking him to a small room with a desk, Yami motioned for Yugi to sit. Sitting in the other chair, Yami pulled out a paper, pushing it over towards Yugi. "Tell me what you want and I'll place the order. We do it in the computer so we have access to your books at the same time." Yami pulled something up on the screen.

"Hmm, ok then," he accepted the paper, looking at it, knowing he had no hope of getting matches so he just went for some books instead because then he and Ryou could read together.

Nodding, Yami entered the notes. Checking his watch, he sighed. "Just sit tight for a few more minutes, then I can take you back."

"Fine," shrugged Yugi, looking at his hands, bored of just sitting around.

Meanwhile, Marik walked up to Ryou's cell. "Ry?" Marik asked quietly.

"Huh? Yes?" the almond eyed brit asked, looking over to see him, wondering why a guard wanted to see him though.

Marik looked at Ryou. "Over here, hands through the bars so I can cuff you."

"Oh, s-sure," Ryou put his hands through the bars, hoping this isn't anything bad.

Taking Ryou to a smaller room, Marik shut the door. Uncuffing Ryou, he hugged him tightly.

"I'm so sorry you're in here."

"It's ok," he said softly, not expecting this though accepted the hug.

"Do you remember me?" Marik asked quietly.

"I don't know," admitted Ryou, looking up into those lilac lavender eyes.

Marik pulled back. "S...sorry. We knew each other when we were kids. I haven't seen you since I was about ten." Marik whispered, feeling foolish.

"Oh... I do remember you, but it's fuzzy," admitted Ryou with an apologetic look, hugging him this time to hope to help.

Blushing, Marik smiled. "I'm sorry...I'll do what I can to make your stay pleasurable. But please don't tell anyone, or I'll be in trouble." Marik asked pleadingly.

"Of course. Thanks," he shed a faint smile, hoping he won't get in trouble for seeing him now.

"I'll set up a way for you to see your brothers, just give me some time, okay?" Marik asked.

"Yes, I will. Thank you," Ryou hugged him again, glad that Marik would help him out in here.

Nodding, he cuffed him and took him back to the cell. Walking by the door, he knocked. Yami looked up and nodded. "Time to go back," Yami said, escorting Yugi back to his cell.

Giving a nod, Yugi followed to go back into the cell with Ryou.

\/\/\/

Akefia woke up, crawling off the bed and stripping to change clothes.

Hearing the sound, Atem woke up as well. Looking away he didn't really know what to feel.

Akefia slipped on his clothes. Looking over at Atem, he shrugged. "Bell will go off. It'll be morning call, we'll have to step outside for count, then we can go to breakfast."

"Makes sense," he stretched, taking off his clothes to put on the fresh pair that's given to them at the start of each day if they want something clean, finishing to put them on to then wait for the call to go off.

"You're fuckin' hot. You want to bottom some time, let me know. There are ways around the guards." Akefia said, his eyes dark, as he has no qualms with his sexuality.

"How?" Atem wanted to know, curious of what type of ways he could get around them.

Akefia smirked. "I have my ways. I been here five, got another 15 before I can parole. Assault and robbery. What did you do?" Akefia asked.

"I was framed for a crime I didn't commit," grimaced Atem, doubting he would believe him.

"You will fit right in here." Akefia chuckled as the door opened.

"Everybody is innocent here."

"Thanks I guess," shrugged Atem.

"Stick by me and I will protect you, cellie." Akefia said.

"Good," nodded Atem, seeing the door open, figuring they could go out.

Akefia led them to the mess hall, where they stood in line for eggs watery gravy and toast.

When the two received their potion they went to sit at one of the metal tables.

Bakura came over, sitting down next to Akefia. "I fucked up." His head was down.

"You don't exist to me." Akefia snarled, going back to his food.

Yugi came over, giving an apologetic look to Bakura though spoke to Akefia, "Look, your brother is rooming with me. I'll protect him."

Akefia nodded. "Good. At least someone can." Stiffly, Bakura got up and left. He looked for Ryou, but Ryou wasn't allowed to leave his cell. Marik had let Yugi out to talk to his brother, before locking him back up.

Now they're just waiting to be allowed free period or yard time. So, it's just wasting time behind the bars.

Bakura sat silently, hurt at Akefia's rebuff and hurt at his failure to protect his brother.

Malik came over at seeing Bakura is disarray. He put a comforting hand on his shoulder, quickly pulling away so he wouldn't get caught.

Bakura just shrugged. "I'm always a fuckup." he growled.

"We all make mistakes," offered Malik as something to help feel better.

"Yea but your mistakes didn't land your brother in here." Bakura spat, hair in front of his face.

"No, but my brother's mistakes landed me in here. So, tomato tomato," shrugged Malik.

Bakura looked up. "Marik is a guard here, how did that happen?"

"It's a long story," admitted the psychotic blonde, figuring this isn't the best place to talk about it.

Bakura shrugged. Heading out to the yard, he just started walking.

Malik followed after him. The others are given their yard time as well except for a specific few.

Akefia frowned and went over, grabbing a basketball. "You shoot hoops?" Akefia asked.

"Yes," Atem came over, looking at it though he hasn't done this since he and Yugi were kids so it's been a long time from last.

Dribbling, Akefia shot and made a basket.

Catching the ball from it landing on the ground from going through it, Atem gave it a few dribbles.

Smirking, Akefia blocked the shot, stealing the ball and dribbling off.

One of Atem's brows twitched, jogging off to see if he could get it back.

Akefia held the ball, shooting it again.

Atem guessed he wouldn't be able to get it back. Though when the basketball landed again he grabbed it to dribble before trying to throw it in the hoop.

The buzzer went off. "Back inside," Akefia shrugged.

"Yep," sighed Atem, trudging back to the hall for them to be escorted back to their cells.

Akefia crawled back up on his bunk. "It could be worse." He pointed out.

"True," murmured Atem in agreement, going onto the bottom bunk.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two months since the newest inmates had been relocated here. Each was trying their best to get used to their new living arrangements.

Early one morning, Marik took the tea to Ryou for breakfast. "Here you go." He said gently, unlocking the cell and going in.

"T-Thanks," he shed a small smile, appreciating the kind gesture.

Pulling out a prewrapped blueberry muffin, he offered it to the whitette.

Smiling fondly, he accepted the offering. He hoped that he wouldn't get Marik in trouble for him doing this.

Marik smiled back. Blushing, he whispered. "I thought you liked blueberries."

"Yep, I-I do," he munched on it, glad to have something to get his energy back.

"Good. Well, see you later, Ry." Marik walked out.

"Bye," Ryou watched him leave, looking down as he sighed, finishing off his makeshift breakfast before going back to the bunk.

\/\/\/

Yami walked up to Yugi. "Gotta get you back before Marik gets in trouble." Yami whispered.

"Ok," Yugi got up, figuring it's time to go back in.

Leading Yugi back in to the cell, Yami opened it.

Going inside, he went to the bunk, noticing Ryou is still there. He hoped that he would be ok.

Locking the door, Yami went back to the control room. Looking over his orders, he sighed. Getting up he went to fetch Bakura. Following Yami, Bakura went with him. Being deposited at the Warden's office, he frowned but waited.

"Yes, come in," Zorc said, having taken notice of who it would be. "What can I do for you?"

Bakura frowned. "The guard brought me up here because I wanted to find out what I could do to get Ryou Bakura into general population, rooming with me." he said.

"That's cute," the warden couldn't help to be amused by this request. "It takes a long fucking time for that to happen, cupcake. If you're hoping for that then you have to earn it."

"How do I earn it?" Bakura asked, staring at the warden.

"I'm glad you asked," smirked Zorc, a glint in his ruby coals. "The best way is to be my bitch for a few weeks. If you perform well then you'll be greatly rewarded. If you fail then...I'm sure you don't want to know what would happen next."

Bakura's jaw tightened, but he nodded. "What do you want me to do?" he asked, accepting the terms.

"Hmm, didn't think it would be that easy, but good," nodded Zorc, still thoroughly amused by this. "You'll start tomorrow. Yami, make sure he's here after he's been fed. If this goes well then you might get that promotion you've wanted."

Yami nodded, taking Bakura back with him. As Yami put Bakura back in his cell, his crimson eyes were worried. "Be careful," is all Yami said as Bakura grunted, going in and sitting down across from Malik.

"How'd it go?" Malik asked, knowing he'd need to tell the fluffer his story of how Marik messed up while behind the bars in their cell.

Shrugging, Bakura sighed. "I'm his bitch. But I'll get the chance for Ry to be under my protection...and I won't mess up this time." Bakura picked at his pants.

"That's good," nodded the blonde, hoping he would be ok.

"So, what the fuck were you talking about with Marik?" Bakura eyed the psycho.

"Uh, well...during the time we weren't together Marik went off to go pursue his dreams. That left me behind to deal with our dad who's incredibly abusive," replied Malik. "He had enough. I don't blame him for leaving, but it also caused damage."

Bakura frowned. Standing, he walked over, pulling Malik into a hug. "I'm sorry, Psycho. Do you want to talk about what happened?"

Leaning against him, he inhaled before releasing a breath, "The details aren't pretty, Fluffy."

Bakura led him to the bunk, holding him. "Maybe you need to tell them, Psycho." It was the first time Bakura hadn't went ape shit crazy when someone called him Fluffy.

"If you want to know ok... When Marik had been around things are tolerable. When he left things went bat shit crazy. Our sisters had left in fear of him. Sometimes he used his pet snake to inject venom or used his whip if I disobeyed. Other times I'd just be locked in my room sometimes for the stupidest reasons. We all thought dad's not right in the head...and they called me crazy..."

"Shhhh..." Bakura held him, smoothing his hair. "He's not going to get you now, Mal...okay?" Rage boiled inside Bakura. He couldn't protect anyone he loved...wait...what?

"Thanks," Malik clung onto him as if a life line that would keep him away from nightmares.

Bakura pulled him onto the same bunk, curling the blonde against him, rocking him.

Malik felt calm around him. Never had he felt this way except around Marik though that's different. With Bakura he felt like he's with someone that won't judge him for his insecurities and damaged pieces.

Lifting Malik's chin, Bakura looked at him. Placing a light kiss on his lips, Bakura smoothed Malik's hair. "I won't let anyone hurt you again, Mal. I...I fucking love you, alright?" Bakura was shocked at the admission, but knew it was true.

"I love you too," he told him honestly, looking into those ruby depths. "I'll do my best to protect you too."

Smiling, Bakura smoothed his thumb over Malik's cheek. Holding him tightly, he relaxed until dinner.

\/\/\/

Yami walked up, frowning. He hated Marik sometimes. Sighing, he looked in. "Mutou, hands out, gotta cuff you."

"Um, ok... Not sure what you need me for," shrugged Yugi, getting up to go put his hands through the bars.

Yami said nothing, just cuffing him. Taking him back to the small room, he started getting the commissary out. After Marik had told Yami of his crush on Ryou, Yami had agreed to help Marik until he got his decision...with either Ryou returning.

Accepting the books he ordered that's all Yugi had wanted. Besides, he knew Ryou really enjoyed literature so he thought it would be good to do something nice for him.

Yami handed him some bags of chocolate candy, as well as some potato chips.

"Um, I didn't order this," Yugi eyed him suspiciously. "I only asked for the books."

"Yes, I know. I ordered these for you." Yami replied. "If you don't like them you can use them to barter

"Oh," Yugi felt confused why Yami would do this for him, though guessed it's nothing he should be too worried about.

Sighing, Yami frowned, watching Yugi out of the corner of his eye. Why was he so ... confused...around this inmate?

"Can I go now?" Yugi asked, nervous around this guard now than anything else for what his true intentions could possibly be.

Looking at his watch, he sighed. "Sorry, no. Another ten minutes then you can." Sitting back, Yami picked up his phone and started playing a game.

"Ok," huffed Yugi, hoping this would be over soon.

Meanwhile, Marik brought Ryou his lunch. "Lunchtime, Ry." Marik said quietly.

"O-Ok," he eyed him warily, knowing while they are on good terms Marik is still a guard.

Marik smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, Ry. Really I am."

"I'm trying to make it as comfortable as I can."

"I know," said Ryou softly, accepting the meal from him before beginning to eat.

"I...I will try to talk to the Warden and get better accommodations for you." Marik offered.

"That would be nice," nodded Ryou, hoping Akefia is ok as he hasn't seen him much.

"Is there anything you need?" he asked quietly.

"I want to see Akefia," he gave him a pleading look.

"I'll see what I can do." Marik said, leaving, knocking on the door to signal to Yami. At that, Yami stood, putting his phone up.

"Time to go back to the cell." Yami stated.

"Good," Yugi sighed in relief, going with Yami back to the cell, hoping to help Ryou with giving him the books and some of the food he got.

After locking the cell, Yami left, passing Akefia and Marik. Shaking his head, he kept walking. Marik was going to get fired if he wasn't careful.

Akefia stood outside the cell. "Ryou?" he said softly, tenderness in his voice.

"Hi," Ryou waved, relieved to see his brother.

Akefia reached through the bars. "Hey, baby brother. How are you?"

Ryou held his hand after going to sit by the bars, "Good. Yugi's making sure I'm well protected. Marik's very nice too. What about you? Are you ok?"

"Yea, I'm fine. Got some ballsy tatted guy in my cell who thinks he's better than everyone else. Looks kinda like your cellie." Akefia admitted.

"Oh, you mean Atem? H-He's Yugi's brother," Ryou told him. "Hmm, o-odd... Do you like him?"

"Of course not." Akefia scoffed. "I don't allow that in my life, you know that. He'd be good for a fuck though." Akefia added.

Ryou rolled his eyes at that, "I-I know. Good, close enough."

Marik cleared his throat. "Sorry guys, but I have to get him back."

"Ok," Ryou gave his brother's hand a light squeeze, watching him go with a sad expression.

Waltzing back into the cell, Akefia sat on his bunk. "Your brother is okay." He told Atem.

"Good," Atem gave a small smile, knowing Yugi would do well to protect Ryou during his time here.

Pulling out his tattoo gun, he started working on his next tattoo.

"Do they allow those in here?" Atem asked at seeing it curiously.

"Nope." Akefia kept working on his latest creation.

"What are you doing though?" Atem asked, not having seen one of those before.

"Working on a pyramid design," Akefia explained. "You want a tatt?"

"Ah, I see... Maybe," mused Atem.

"Lemme know." Akefia went back to work.

"Will do," nodded the starfish, hoping Yugi isn't causing any trouble.

\/\/\/

Bakura walked into the Warden's office next morning, Yami guiding him in.

Eyeing the silver haired male being led in, Zorc dismissed Yami when he's brought to the other side of his desk.

"Hmm, it seems Yami brought you as requested. Good," smirked the warden.

Bakura just stood there. "So, what do you want me to do." He crossed his arms. He hated cleaning, but if that's what he had to do, that's what he had to do.

"Heh, do you really think you'd be cleaning?" smirked Zorc, getting up to approach him.

"Yea. What else do you want? I gotta do your dry cleaning and stuff?" Bakura eyed the warden.

"You are a naive one, aren't you?" he couldn't help to be amused, moving in front of Bakura, placing a hand on his chin to examine him carefully.

"No." Bakura stared defiantly at Zorc.

"Oh yes you are... When I said to be my bitch I don't intend for you to do mundane things for me," corrected Zorc. "I mean that you will be my bitch in a more...sensual way."

Bakura's jaw tightened as he stared back at Zorc, resigned. If that was what he had to do to make up for his mistakes, he'd do it. "Fine."

"Good boy," Zorc smiled impishly, releasing him from his grasp, ensuring the door is locked before going to see about taking off his pants.

Bakura frowned, but went down to his knees to pleasure the Warden, to help his brother.

Of course he would ensure this isn't painful unless Bakura likes pain. Kicking off his pants revealed a six inch length cock with a few inches of girth.

Bakura just looked up at Zorc. "What do you want and how do you want it?" he asked.

"Hmm, good question," Zorc grabbed Bakura's hair to put him on his knees. "Oral this time. Perform well and you'll be rewarded."

Bakura had been trying to stand, but upon Zorc's direction, Bakura went back onto his knees. Closing his eyes, he engulfed Zorc's cock, licking and sucking on him.

Groaning in pleasure, Zorc thought he had picked the right individual to give him some relief. Being the warden meant he had little to no time for pleasure.

Bakura worked on Zorc to pleasure him, his mind wandering to Malik. Grunting, he imagined the pineapple as being the one he was deep throating, and he became more enamours.

Pleased by how much he seemed to be enjoying to play with him, it took only a several moments for him to release. When he's done he allows Bakura to stand to his feet. Putting his pants on, he wrote up a report while hitting a mechanism to unlock the door.

"Go, Yami will take you back," said the warden.

Nodding, Bakura walked out. Yami was standing there. Looking at Bakura sadly, he escorted Bakura back to the cell. Bakura said nothing, just went into his cell, looking for Malik.

Unfortunately, he's not there, but Marik came by to tell Bakura, "He was taking for his annual psych evaluation. He'll be back in an hour or so."

Nodding, Bakura sat down to wait. Yami looked sadly at Bakura, but walked off to do his duties.

Eventually Malik came back in. Going over to Bakura, he hugged him, looking him over for injuries.

"You ok, Fluffy?" Malik asked worriedly.

"Yea, fine." Looking away, he frowned. "I, uh, I'm going to be Zorc's bitch, not only to help Ry, but to help you, too." he said.

"Oh," Malik held him close, knowing it would help. "Ok. Just be careful."

"I'm probably going to have to fuck him...I had to blow him. You cool with that?" Bakura wouldn't look at him.

"It's not like we have a choice so yeah," sighed Malik. "You're still mine you know, 'Kura. So, having to fuck the warden isn't going to screw things up."

Bakura nodded. He didn't want to admit he loved Malik, but he did, so he really was confused.

Malik just held him, not sure how much longer he would be staying in here.

\/\/\/

Yami just sat, confused, worried about Yugi.

Zorc called Yami in to speak to him.

"Yes, Warden?" Yami asked.

"I've decided to give you that promotion you've been wanting for a while," answered the ruby eyed man. "This includes being able to relocate Yugi to a different cell. It can either be in your quarters or somewhere else of your choosing."

"Um, excuse me?" Yami asked. He thought he had been covert in his odd but strong attraction to the youth.

"It's useless to hide things from me," Zorc said with a cold smile. "I see how you are with him."

"Thank you, Warden." Yami said with a nod, heading out.

When he's left, Zorc looked at a message he has received of another warden being added to the place here. It would be interesting indeed when he arrives.

\/\/\/

Yugi and Ryou had been reading in their cells, relaxing.

Yami walked up. "Mutou, you are being relocated."

Blinking in surprise, Yugi got up, hugging Ryou before putting his hands through the bars to be cuffed.

Cuffing Yugi, he took him to his own quarters.

"Um, why am I here?" Yugi asked warily.

"I got a promotion. Look, I don't know why, but I am worried about you. You are tough, but I still feel like you are fragile and I want to protect you. You will stay here. You can sleep on my bed and I will get a cot. Just...this way I know you are safe." Yami shrugged.

"I'm not fragile," Yugi glared him a warning, following him inside to sit on Yami's bed.

"I know you aren't." Yami sighed in frustration. "Look, I am confused too."

"Ok," shrugged Yugi, hoping this isn't going to lead to anything bad.

"I am not going to do anything to you. I am not a bad guy." Yami said.

"You're a guard... Don't believe you," huffed Yugi.

Yami shrugged. "Then don't." He went about his business.

"Ok," Yugi looked down, not sure about this.

After a while, Yami got up to leave. "Got to go to work, so have to lock you in. You are still a criminal." Locking the door, he left.

Sighing, Yugi guessed he would be alone from now on.

\/\/\/

Marik walked up to Ryou, bringing him food.

Nodding, he appreciated that Marik would help him out.

He offered him a smuggled chocolate chip cookie this time.

Ryou smiled softly, "T-Thank you. You're very nice, Marik."

"I try. I'm just sorry you are in here." Marik's eyes were sad.

"I know," sighed Ryou, going back to eating his meal until he'd finished.

"I'm working on an appeal for you," Marik said softly.

"Aw, good," he smiled fondly, glad to hear it.

"Well...I...I got to get going," Marik smiled softly, heading off.

"In my office, Ishtar," Zorc told him of seeing him walk by the office.

"Y...yes, Warden." Marik whispered, heading in. "What did you need?"

"I received word that you've been doing well so far. Have you been wanting to be promoted?" asked Zorc, not caring that the blonde had stolen food.

"Well, of course I would like that, but I want to be pleasing and a good guard to you," Marik said, knowing to play the game.

"So far you have," murmured Zorc. "You have it then. Relocate Ryou to your quarters if you want. Oh and your brother has gone through the psyche evaluation. There have been no changes so he will have to be placed back in the ward for further study."

Letting out a sigh, he frowned. "Is there any ways Bakura can room with him? Bakura seems to be a calming influence on him."

"Hmm, it's possible. Speak to the person who runs the psyche ward. They would be able to give you a better answer," replied Zorc thoughtfully.

Marik nodded. "May I be excused?" Marik asked.

"Yes, leave now," answered Zorc dismissively, needing to figure out when this other warden would be arriving.

Marik nodded, passing a teal haired man on his way out. Going to Ryou's cell, he smiled. "I have good news, Ry. You get to move into my quarters."

"R-Really?" Ryou blinked in surprise, pleased to hear this, putting his hands through the wall as he knows the procedure of being cuffed to go out.

Cuffing Ryou, Marik smiled. "Yep. Come with me. Yugi is in Yami's room."

"O-Ok, good to know," Ryou followed him.

Taking him into his quarters, Marik took off the cuffs once inside. "I'll have to lock you in. You'll still get yard time and all that, but your cell will be my room instead." he shrugged apologetically.

"That's ok," Ryou hugged him gratefully.

Letting go of Marik, he went to go sit on his bed. At least he'd be locked up where he can have close contact with the blonde for once.

"You can sleep on the bed. I'll sleep on the recliner." Marik pulled out some extra bedding.

"Um," Ryou gained some courage to ask him. "C-Could you sleep with me instead? I would feel more comfortable having someone beside me."

Marik smiled softly. "Of course. I won't do anything dishonorable." Stripping down to his boxers, he slipped on some sweatpants and a tee shirt.

"I trust you," Ryou told him, going to lie down on one side of the bed.

Marik lay on the other on his back, drifting off to sleep. He would be talking to the psych ward warden tomorrow about Bakura staying with Malik.

Ryou curled up against him, feeling safe as he drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The teal haired man walked into the Warden's office. "Warden Necrophades?"

"That would be me," nodded the obsidian haired man.

"I'm Dartz, the new co-warden."

"I can tell," noted Zorc, knowing this would prove to be an interesting partnership.

"So, are there any areas you would rather keep? I am willing to work with you." Dartz said conversationally.

"Hmm, good question," used Zorc. "The psych ward has to stay. Aside from that I don't care what's done."

Nodding, Dartz walked over to Zorc. "Any inmates particularly...special?" he asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" he raised a brow, interested as to the close proximity.

"Any that are dear to you, or that need to go?" Dartz eyed the other warden appreciatively. He was gay and had no reason to hide it...and Zorc was a delectable morsel.

"None of them need to go," he murmured, smirking at the look given to him, gay as well so he didn't mind being looked at in such a way.

"Any dear to me? Hmm, not in particular."

"Hmmm, good." Dartz grinned. "So, are you a good warden, or a bad warden?" Dartz asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked at Zorc questioningly.

"Hmm, perhaps a bad warden, but that's only because my punishments are severe if rules are broken. Besides, we can't be good in this position or the inmates would get the drop on us," murmured Zorc in response, getting up from his seat behind the desk.

"Very true." Dartz said, watching Zorc carefully. "All work and no play?"

"There is some play when there's time," assured Zorc.

"Hmm, good. Well, I'll get my desk in order." Dartz said, moving over to the spare desk.

"Very well then," he watched him idly.

\/\/\/

When lights out came around, Akefia yawned, crawling on his bunk.

So did Atem onto his own. It had been a long day for them both.

"You okay?" Akefia asked into the darkness.

"Hmmm? Oh yeah. Just tired," answered Atem, not wanting him to worry as he had been harassed earlier today by one of the guards, recalling it had been Ushio.

"Kay. Lemme know if something happens, okay?" Akefia yawned. He had heard that some gangs were acting up, and he didn't want Atem in the crosshairs. They were cellies after all.

"Sure," he winced, not wanting Akefia to catch on or worry about him.

"Oh, watch out for Ushio's gang. They are really acting up." Rolling over, he started snoring lightly.

"I know," he grimaced, clutching his side that's bleeding.

The next morning, Atem was woken to hands on him, cleaning his wound gently. "Who did this?" Akefia demanded.

"Ushio," replied Atem, not figuring that Akefia would care about him though he liked the way his hands felt.

Akefia's eyes were hard as his hands were gentle as he nodded. After patching Atem up, he helped him sit up. "It's pretty deep, looks like they got you with a shank...how long you been here now...two months?" Akefia asked.

"I guess so," sighed Atem, hoping this would be the only time he's damaged by someone in this place.

Akefia nodded. "Don't worry. It won't happen again." Standing, he went to the cell, getting a guard's attention...which happened to be Yami. "I need some private time with my friend Ushio...I think he forgot to give me a book back."

Yami looked at him. "He better not die on my watch."

"He'll be ok," Atem told him, giving Yami a stare to tell him silently if Yugi is harmed there will be hell to pay.

Yami nodded, escorting Akefia out and to the appropriate cell. Once in the cell, there was muffled sounds heard as Yami stood guard outside of the cell. After a period of time, Yami escorted Akefia to his cell again, locking him inside. Akefia went to the sink and cleaned his busted knuckles.

"How did it go?" Atem asked, frowning at seeing him torn up a bit from dealing with Ushio.

"Fine. Ushio won't bother you, Pharaoh." Eyeing the other male over his shoulder, Akefia shrugged. "I figure the nickname is fitting. You act like royalty, and you look Egyptian."

"Heh, good. Thanks," he shed a small smile, glad that Akefia would look out for him.

Smirking, Akefia nodded. The buzzer rang for lunch. "Ley's go."

\/\/\/

Yami got up from the pallet and quietly got dressed, so as to not wake up Yugi. Breakfast wouldn't be for another three hours, but Yami had to be in early.

Yugi rolled onto his side, still snoring lightly.

Smiling at Yugi, he went out, locking the young man in the room. Going about his business, he saw Marik heading to the psych ward. "Ishtar...what is going on?" Yami called after Marik.

"I have to take care of something. Be right back." Marik responded. Nodding, Yami went about his duties while Marik went, waiting outside of the head of the psych ward's office.

Eventually, he's let inside to speak with Anzu since she runs it.

"Huh? Is something wrong?" frowned the brunette haired woman.

"I...I understand my brother is going to be back here. Can Bakura room with him? Bakura is a calming influence on him, as insane as that sounds." Marik pleaded.

"Hmm," Anzu thought it over before nodding. "As long as he doesn't cause trouble I'll allow it."

Marik smiled and rushed back to Malik's cell. "Wake up." Bakura rubbed his eyes, sitting up.

"What the fucking hell?" he growled.

"Um, I have to go back to the psych ward," said Malik glumly.

"Yes, but I got Anzu to agree that Bakura can room with you, if he will." Marik looked at Bakura, who looked less than pleased about being stuck in a psych ward.

Malik looked at him, hopefully in hopes that he would be ok with this. It's not like Malik had a choice though at least they wouldn't be separated.

Bakura looked at him. "You won't be okay unless I go, will you?" Bakura asked.

"Yeah," nodded Malik. "I know you don't being stuck there, but at least we'd still be together."

Bakura shook his head, getting up to collect his stuff. "I have to fucking care about you to willingly move into a looney bin." Turning to look at Marik, he gave a rare smile. "I know what you did for my brother...thank you."

Marik nodded.

Malik got his stuff too. When the two are ready they go to follow Marik.

Marik took them to Anzu. "Thanks again." He said quietly, smiling.

"No problem," Anzu gave a faint smile, escorting the two to where Malik would be for now on.

Bakura got situated. Pulling Malik to him, he hugged him.

Malik rested against him, giving a soft smile, "Thanks."

"Welcome." Bakura said. Fishing something out of his pocket, he slipped a rubber banded ring he had bought from commissary. "Will you marry me?"

"Of course," Malik blinked in surprise, grinning happily for once.

Smiling, Bakura kissed him back. He'd have to see if Ryou could plan this thing in a prison. Laying down on the bed, he held Malik until he had therapy or whatever.

\/\/\/

Meanwhile, while Ryou and Yugi are locked up in rooms means that the gangs are still up to no good. Having heard that the guards might be showing favoritism towards certain prisoners has caused some suspicion that the gangs might be turned on or something of that nature.

Yami and Marik were careful, but still were occasionally jumped. Going in one night, Marik brought Ryou his dinner. After setting down the tray, Marik went in to tend to his wounds. He had been able to use his tazer, but the gang still got some hits in on him. He was pretty sure one of his ribs was broken.

Ryou came over, gently moving Marik's hand away. He had been trained as a medic before being framed to end up here.

"Let me help. I was trained as a paramedic before being put here," Ryou told him, tending to Marik's wounds, using some water he had brought to dampen a piece of his torn shirt to stem the bleeding.

"Thanks." Marik winced. "I just gotta wrap it with an ACE bandage."

"You're welcome," frowned Ryou, looking at his wounds. "Do you have a medical kit?"

"Yea. We get jumped sometimes. Better to take care of it ourselves than go to the nurse. Don't want word getting around." Marik shrugged and went to get the kit.

Ryou took it from him, patching him up. "Makes sense. Just be more careful."

Marik nodded. He wasn't going to tell Ryou why he was being jumped. He heard the rumors, and they made sense. "Here, go ahead and eat." He held the tray out for him. "Tomorrow night I'm going to make you a dinner. They finally opened the grocery store close to here so I can get food instead of eating the prisons or take out." Marik smiled.

"Aw, thanks," he smiled, going to eat his meal after making sure Marik is all patched up.

Sitting down afterwards, Marik turned on the tv. "Watch a movie with me?"

"Sure," Ryou went to sit beside him, enjoying some personal time with him.

The movie was a romantic comedy. At the end, Marik turned to Ryou. "Ry...I...I'm glad you're here. I mean, in here in this room with me, not that you are in prison." Marik said, stuttering a bit and blushing.

"I know," Ryou hugged him.

"Um, Ry...I...I have to confess something." Marik blushed furiously.

"What would that be?" Ryou tilted his head to the side curiously.

"I...well, I love romantic comedies." Marik finished lamely, too chicken to tell Ryou how he felt.

"Aw, I love you too," smiled Ryou, understanding what he really meant.

Marik's eyes got huge. "R...really?" He smiled huge, pulling Ryou into a hug, hissing when his rib hurt.

"Of course," he said softly, meaning it, putting a pillow against Marik's rib so he wouldn't make him wince.

Marik smiled genuinely. Leaning over, he kissed Ryou gently, a soft pecking of the lips.

Ryou pressed back, wrapping an arm around him gently.

Sighing softly, Marik rested his head in Ryou's neck. "This appeal has to work." He mumbled.

"Mmm, true," murmured Ryou, holding him carefully close. "Just give it some time."

Nodding, Marik just lay there, holding Ryou, happy.

Eventually, Ryou dozed with feeling warm, happy, and safe with Marik.

\/\/\/

Yami came in as well to his room. True to his word, he had slept on a cot he had gotten for about the past week. Walking in, he set Yugi's tray down and went straight to the bathroom. Frowning after shutting the door, he gingerly slipped off his shirt. His white undershirt was bloody. "Damnit." He mumbled, slipping that shirt off and getting his med kit to fix his wounds. He wouldn't go to the nurse...he wasn't going to let the inmates know that he'd been hurt...otherwise, he was a sitting duck with them.

Smelling the blood, Yugi got off the cot to go see what's wrong. Taking the kit from Yami he went about patching him up.

"Who did this?" Yugi demanded to know.

"Don't worry about it, Yugi. Gangs get pissed all the time. Seems someone thinks it's favoritism you are getting, so they are taking it out on me. I can handle it. I won't go to the nurse...they aren't going to know they hurt me." He hissed at one point, closing his eyes and grinding his teeth.

"Who did this?" Yugi asked again, glaring lightly at Yami, finishing up patching him up. "I'll deal with it. Just tell me who."

"You aren't going to give up, are you?" Yami looked at him with tired eyes. He was tired of the whole situation...especially pining for this guy who didn't give two shits about him. He wished he could turn off his feelings. "Fine, it's Ushio's second. Ushio got roughed up for hurting your brother. Something about Ushio wanting to be with Akefia and pissed that it seemed that Akefia favored Atem. So then, it looks like Ushio decided he wanted you. He found out you were staying with me, so I got shanked. Rex is in the infirmary, I got a beat on him too."

"Grr, stupid Ushio. I'll make sure he pays for hurting you," Yugi had stolen some matches that he had traded for some of the food he had gotten from commissary. "No one hurts what's mine."

Yami chuckled tiredly. "Yours? I'm confused, Yugi. You act like you hate me. How am I yours?" He sat down gingerly, rubbing his forehead.

"Yes, acting," smirked Yugi, hugging him carefully. "I'm not good with feelings, ok? But you're not a bad guy. I also don't like someone being hurt when they've been nice."

Yami smiled softly. "You are the most adorably confusing person I know."

"Good," giggled Yugi.

Going over, Yami just lay down. He was concerned that the cut was infected, as shanks were notoriously dirty. He was glad Yugi had been able to look at it.

"I clean it and all. No infection should happen," Yugi told him simply. "Go rest."

"Thanks." Yami went, laying down, and promptly fell asleep.

Going to the door, Yugi picked the lock before going to see if he could go find Ushio.

Ushio was sitting in the common area, playing cards. Rex was nowhere to be found, although he was usually on Ushio's ass. So, he was still, presumably in the infirmary.

"Why did you attack Yami?" Yugi wanted to know, having sneaked in to speak with Ushio.

Ushio sneered. "Aww, here to protect your lover? You Mutou boys are all alike...shaking that ass all teasingly, but then going after good for nothing lowlifes."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yugi glared, clenching his fists at his sides.

"Your brother shook his ass in front of me, but when I hit on him, he told me to fuck off in not so many words...everyone can see Atem wants Akefia to fill his tight ass...and you...you are fucking a guard. That's the lowest of the low besides kiddie rapers." Ushio's face held disdain. "I really wanted to make you my bitch and let you run this place with me, but not if you're going to be tapping a guard."

"Atem does what he pleases. I haven't fucked Yami yet," Yugi narrowed his eyes lightly at him. "What makes you think I would want to run this place with you?"

Ushio let out a sharp bark. "You just fucking said yet...so what? Whether you fucking him or fucked him, you are into guards? That's just sick and traitorous, fireball." Ushio sniffed. "Of course you'd want to run this with me. My dick can fill your ass like that pencil dicked guard can't."

Raising a brow, Yugi shrugged, "Doesn't mean I will. I don't make promises. I doubt your dick is bigger unless you can prove it."

Ushio smirked. Standing, he unzipped his pants pulling out seven inches, pretty thick.

"Wow," Yugi couldn't help to stare at it.

Ushio smirked. "You can only have it if you're with me, not that pussyass guard.

Yugi thought about it. What his thoughts led him to is that he could be with Ushio to lead him on to then later on backstab him when the time is right. He just hoped that he wouldn't hurt and lose Yami in the process of this. He just didn't want Ushio to hurt him again. If he had to be someone's prison bitch to make sure no further harm came to him then so be it.

"Ok," replied the shorter male, hoping he's not making a grave mistake from this.

"Get your stuff, you're moving into my cell." Ushio said.

"Ok, I'll be back," Yugi scurried off, going back into Yami's room, checking to see he's still soundly asleep. Frowning, he wrote him a letter. Figuring this would let Yami know he's doing this to keep him safe. Getting his stuff, he left, leaving the letter on the bed. Heading back to Ushio he nodded to let him know he's ready. "Um, where to?" asked the shorter male.

Ushio smirked and led him to a cell. Meanwhile, Yami awoke. Seeing the paper, he rubbed his eyes and sat up, reading it.

The letter said, _'Yami, I'm doing this to keep you safe. I went to go see Ushio and am moving into his cell. When the time is right I will backstab him to then rejoin with you. I'm sorry if I lose you in the process. But I'm doing this for you. Love, Yugi.'_

Yami stood, eyes darkening. Walking out to the Warden's office, he knocked on Zorc's door.

"Yes?" Zorc had finished up a few minutes ago with his co-warden, having straightened things up before having to speak with any of his guards.

Yami crossed his arms, noticing Dartz had left. He didn't know Dartz well, but he had worked under Zorc for several years. He knew Zorc thrived on power and pain. "You are going to get what you want, Zorc. But you need to make me a promise first. Promise me that what I do...lands me back here. With Yugi."

"What will you do exactly?" he narrowed his eyes slightly at him, wanting the details before agreeing to anything.

"I can't tell you that. Don't want you involved. You can keep your hands clean. But I will tell you the time when you can come in and be the hero and save the day. Don't worry, it's about Ushio...so there isn't a big loss whatever I do." He grabbed his badge, belt, baton, and tazer. "I'm resigning before I do this, so no negative impact will come of this...I just need a ten minute head start."

"And why won't you let Yugi see out his plan?" Zorc asked, ignoring his resignation.

"Because. I'd rather kill Ushio than let the slimy son of a bitch touch what's mine." Yami said darkly. He realized he should be scared of his reaction, but he couldn't be. Something in him snapped when he read Yugi's note. He didn't like Yugi having to go with Ushio, or being touched by Ushio. He had never felt like this before...this dark, possessive, jealous, hungry need inside of him.

"I think you need to go in for mental evulation, Sennen," said Zorc simply, not thinking this type of behavior is normal. "You do know if you kill a prisoner here then you will be put on probation."

"If I kill a prisoner I will end up in here, with Yugi. Which is where I want to be." Yami said, way too calmly.

Zorc got up from his chair, gripping Yami's arm in a vice-like grip before dragging him to Anzu.

"Check him and make sure he isn't going fucking insane," barked the warden, receiving a nod from Anzu nervously before taking Yami in the psych ward to see about helping him.

Yami just stared at Anzu calmly, as he waited to be evaluated.

\/\/\/

Akefia cursed under his breath as he went to find Yugi the next morning, Atem in tow. Now, his guard that helped him with his...illegal activities was locked up in the fucking psych ward cause of Yugi.

"Hmm, it's a predicament," mused Atem, having heard what his brother is up to. "Yugi is doing what he feels is right..."

"Yea, but c'mon...like you couldn't see Yami was yandere." Akefia found Yugi and Ushio. Ushio paled and walked away.

"What the fuck did you do, Yugi?" he growled, arms crossed.

"Protecting Yami," glared Yugi. "You can find someone else to get what you want."

He stormed off, not really giving Akefia a moment to talk back to him.

Atem came up behind Akefia, "Let him go. He needs to learn what happens when he makes mistakes. But knowing him he has something up his sleeve."

"Damnit." Akefia stormed back to the cell. "It's not just because Yami got me stuff. I actually, well, fuck...Yami saved my life when I first got to this hell hole." Akefia sat on the bottom bunk, wrapping his arms around himself,

"Oh, sorry," Atem came over, tentatively holding him. "It's probably best I stay out of things. I don't want you getting hurt though."

Akefia looked up at Atem. "What do you want from me, Atem? Seriously. Because I don't know that I can take much more of this...whatever this is. I don't know if we are cell mates, if you are interested in more...hell, I don't even know where my head is right now...but I know that I can't imagine you hurt...and that scares the living fuck out of me, cause I've never felt that way about anyone except Ryou. And I guess that asshat Bakura." Atem put his face in his hands.

"I want more," he said softly, knowing he needed to let Akefia know. "I care about you too. I don't want to see you hurt either."

"This is such a fucked up load of shit. You, in here innocently' and me one of the biggest sonofabitches on this planet. You deserve so much better than me."

"I want you," said Atem simply, carefully holding him close. "No one else."

Akefia grabbed onto him for dear life, shaking.

"It's ok," he said softly, just holding him there in his arms.

\/\/\/

Dartz looked at Zorc. "Problems?" he asked.

"Perhaps, but nothing that requires my attention," he assured his new partner.

"Well, perhaps we should get back to what we were doing..." Dartz gave a smirk, eyeing Zorc up and down.

"Indeed we should," he smirked, knowing what he's talking about, stripping down before moving closer to him after he finished.

Dartz's eyes were hungry. Slipping to his knees, he took Zorc into his mouth hungrily.

Groaning in pleasure, he appreciated how skilled Dartz is about this. It pleased him having another warden that could please him in more ways than one.

Working Zorc to release, he smirked, and then stripped himself, leaning over the desk and wiggling his ass at Zorc.

Moving over, Zorc smirked as he grabbed Dartz ass, aligning it securely to push himself in before beginning to move in and out.

Dartz grunted in pain, hissing at the pleasure, moving in time with Zorc to make sure it was pleasurable for both. Knocking off some of the items on the desk, Dartz let out a loud moan.

He didn't care about the items being knocked off. All he cared about was pleasing Dartz to have some fun. After several moments of thrusting in and out he eventually came inside of the other man. When he finished he pulled out to then wrap his arms around him to pant as he sat on the floor of their office.

Dartz actually curled into Zorc's lap on the floor. "Mmmm, that was...the best ever." He laid his head on Zorc's chest.

"Good," he gave a rare smile, holding him close as he thought that he definitely had the best partner he could ever ask for.

\/\/\/

Marik frowned while on duty, hearing the news. Going to the psych ward, he went to Anzu. "How is Malik...and Yami?" He asked, eyes concerned.

"Malik is doing well with Bakura with him. Yami...I'm still evaluating him," answered Anzu, giving an apologetic look as to Yami's state.

"He's still a bit...um, out of sorts right now. He won't be accepting visitors right now," she told Marik gently.

"Right. Of course." Walking off, Marik worried for Yami. Getting the mail that day, he felt elated as well as depressed. Going back to the room, he called for Ryou.

He came out, having been in the bathroom, coming over and frowning at noticing the expression.

"What's wrong, love?" Ryou asked in concern.

"Yami is in the psych ward. I don't know for how long." Handing Ryou some papers, he smiled. "But your appeal was won. You are to be released immediately. So, you are free and can move out of here, go back to being a paramedic." Marik smiled.

Happy tears shone in his eyes, hugging Marik tightly, "Thank you. I'm glad I can go back. Um, how will I see you though?"

"I'm sorry to hear what happened to Yami. I hope he'll be ok," Ryou added, figuring he would give some condolence even though he is swept away by the good news of being released.

Marik smiled. "We can make it work. I will just have to come to you."

He was upset about Yami, as they were close, but he hoped Yami would get the help he needed.

"Sounds good," he hugged him again, getting his stuff together, hoping that Yugi would be ok without him around.

\/\/\/

Yami sat in his cell, silent, calm.

Anzu came to his cell, giving him the news, "Ok, I've finished evaluating you. Apparently you have severe aggressiveness. I'm going to have to start you on meds to ebb it down. You have to stay here still for a while."

Yami looked up at her, silent.

Anzu bit her lip, creeped out by this. She made sure the cell is locked firmly before having him give her his arm to inject the first administered dose of the medication she felt necessary to help him.

"I'll be back later to give you food," she told him before leaving to go check on the other patients in the psych ward.

Yami just nodded, sitting silently, brooding.

\/\/\/

Meanwhile, Yugi thought if his decision had been the right one. He did worry about Yami of hearing he's in the psych ward now because of him. It made him feel guilty.

Ushio walked up. "Come with me." he said, "Please?"

"Sure," nodded Yugi, following him.

Ushio took him into a room. "I wanted to apologize, for everything." He said his face sincere.

"Huh? Why?" This made Yugi confused, but he nodded in appreciation and acceptance of the apology.

Coming over, Ushio leaned down. "I am going to make it up to Atem, and I am going to help get Yami out of the psych ward." Ushio vowed, bending over to gently kiss Yugi.

Suspicious, he kissed him back. It confused him why Ushio suddenly changed his colors. Did something happen? He didn't know.

Smiling, he took Yugi's hand. "Let's go. Let's go to dinner...the buzzer just rang."

"Ok... Why are you being nice? You're acting weird," noted Yugi, appreciating it though he didn't understand the reasoning behind this.

Ushio just shrugged. "I guess you make me a better person." What Yugi didn't know was that Yami had been positioned to see everything that just happened. His fist was now bloody from slamming it into the wall, his heart breaking at seeing Yugi kiss Ushio.

Bakura came storming up to Yugi. "What the hell did you do, Shrimp?" he asked

"None of your business," replied Yugi, going to the mess hall for supper, giving the silverette the cold shoulder as he didn't need to know.

"Well, I guess you don't need to know that Yami shattered his hand when he saw you and Ushio kissing." Bakura snarled behind him, grabbing an extra muffin for Malik.

Sighing, Yugi figured this would be harder than he expect. Shaking his head, he hadn't known of that. It made him feel horrible. Though he already made his decision so he would have to pay the price and take care of damage when it happened. Going to get some food, he just felt like shit knowing he had hurt Yami.

Bakura went back to Malik, handing him the muffin. "Here ya go." Sitting down, he started eating his dinner.

"Thanks," Malik knew some drama llama is rearing its ugly head, so he stayed out of it, more concerned about Bakura than anything else, munching on the muffin he had been given absently.

"You doing okay?" Bakura asked gruffly, wondering how to get out of this whole Zorc mess now that Ryou had been proven innocent. Frowning, he knew what it meant for him, but he hoped Zorc would work with him.

"Yep. I'm staying out of the drama," he told him simply, continuing to eat.

"Heh, good. I just had to rub it in Yugi's face a bit since he rubbed it in mine about Ryou." Kissing Malik's cheek, he got up and started doing push ups.

"Good," Malik praised his fiancé, knowing he means well, smiling softly while he watched him work up a sweat.

Once done, Bakura came over, pulling Malik into a kiss.

Kissing him back, Malik held him close. He hoped someday they would be able to leave here too.


	4. Chapter 4

Zorc was informed that Ryou was leaving, he had been pardoned...Bakura was the murderer, and had been sentenced to life imprisonment.

"Hmm, interesting," mused Zorc after being delivered the news, aware of what's going on here though didn't think it required his interference.

Dartz walked up. "What happened?" Dartz hummed.

"Ryou has been set free. Apparently he had been wrongfully sentenced. Bakura murdered whoever Ryou had been framed for. So, one let out and Bakura is sentenced for life," replied Zorc, giving him the scoop.

"Hmmm. Well, we'll have to move Bakura to solitary then." Dartz noted.

"No, Anzu has told me he has helped one of her patients. Bakura won't be moved," he told him simply, having figured this out.

Dartz shrugged. "Interesting, but okay. How is the guard doing?"

"Hn, it is. Apparently he has gone silent so Anzu is trying to see what can be done," shrugged Zorc.

Dartz nodded. Going back to paperwork, he eyed Zorc sometimes. He was definitely pleased he had caught Zorc's eye.

It pleased him that he has such a receptive partner. Indeed having a co-warden is one of the best decisions made so far in his life.

\/\/\/

When Anzu came in, Yami looked at her. "I want to see Yugi." he said calmly.

"I can arrange it," Anzu told him gently, frowning though she isn't sure if he's ready for visitors.

Yami just nodded.

After a few hours, Anzu walked in with Yugi, giving him time during visiting hours. Looking down, he didn't know how to go about this. Anzu would be outside, keeping watch in case she needed to intervene.

"Are you happy with Ushio?" Yami asked, still sitting, saying nothing else, voice devoid of emotion.

"No, you know why I did it," he said softly with a pensively sad look. "I'm doing this to protect you."

"You looked rather happy with Ushio. If he is who you prefer, I understand and will not bother you." His hands were balled into fists.

Yugi reached through to have his fingertips brush against Yami's cheek, "I want to be with you, but I have to play my part of getting on Ushio's good side. In the end we'll be together. I promise. I'm sorry if this is hurting you."

Yami's eyes softened at the touch as he looked at Yugi. "I'd kill him for touching you." Yami admitted quietly.

"Heh, I know," grinned Yugi impishly. "Just give me some time and he'll be dealt with."

Yami blinked, nodding slowly. "I want you...badly." Yami admitted; his eyes hazy.

"You too, Yam," he whispered, looking at him fondly though retracted his hand. "I gotta go, but I'll be back later when visiting hours are open again."

Yami nodded, retreating back into his shell as he went back, sitting by the wall.

Anzu saw Yugi out, giving him a faint smile. It seemed to have gone well. Being escorted back to his cell, Yugi went to go sit on his bunk.

Ushio came in. "You okay?"

"Of course," reassured the shorter male, raising a brow. "Reason why I wouldn't be?"

Ushio shrugged. "So..." he smirked, coming over and grabbing Yugi's ass. "You want some of this seven?" he smirked.

Squeaking out in surprise of being grabbed, he blushed. Keeping up playing his role, he nodded sheepishly. While he is usually stoic, there are times when his emotions come through.

Ushio picked up Yugi, laying him on the bed, working on Yugi's pants.

Helping him take them off, everything below his waist became bare to him.

Ushio smirked, licking his lips. Slipping off his pants, Ushio lay Yugi on the bed, positioning himself at the entrance.

Steeling himself, he hoped this wouldn't hurt. He's been intimate with a man before, but not at this size. Though that had been before he had been put behind bars.

Ushio didn't care if Yugi was in pain or not. He wanted to tap that ass. Shoving in, he started thrusting.

Gritting his teeth, he just hoped to get this over and done with.

It didn't take long before Ushio emptied in Yugi. Shuddering, he leaned over, planting a sloppy kiss before flopping on the bed.

Sighing, he felt glad to have gotten it over with. Hopefully maybe tonight he could get this done and over with without having to wait another day.

Ushio fell asleep rather quickly.

Knowing that pretty much nothing would wake him up, Yugi brought out a sharp object he had gotten from bartering. Bringing it up to Ushio's jugular he plunged it in. There's a lot of blood that spurted out though it would be fatal enough to take him out.

"My gang now bitch," smirked Yugi, gathering his stuff, having put a glove on so the fingerprints would be capable of tracing to him, tossing it into his bag before leaving, picking the lock to return to the psych ward, having snuck in to see Yami.

Yami was asleep, his back to the wall, still sitting up.

Picking the lock, he came in to put his bag down before going to hug him, having washed and re-dressed in a fresh pair of clothes before coming here.

Yami opened his eyes. They cleared a bit at seeing Yugi. He smiled. "Hey...visiting hours again?" His voice was warmer, sleep still filling his eyes.

"Kind of. I came to let you know I took out Ushio," he told him quietly. "So, I took over his gang."

"You are the leader now?" Yami yawned. He had an IV in his arm.

"Yep," Yugi nodded, holding him carefully so not to jostle him at all. "Um, I kind of snuck my way in here and picked the lock..."

"That's awesome." Yami smiled. "I think they are giving me sleeping stuff." He yawned again as he lay his head in Yugi's neck, kissing it gently.

"That's ok. I hope I won't get in trouble for being here," frowned Yugi, sitting down to have Yami laying with him in a more comfortable position so his IV would be secure.

"It's fine. You make me calm." He whispered, holding Yugi like a teddy bear.

"Good," he smiled; glad that he could finally be with Yami for real now that Ushio has been dealt with. "You sleep. I'm sure Anzu will understand and see if I can be in the same situation like with Bakura and Mal'."

"Do you still like me even though I'm crazy?" Yami whispered as he was falling asleep.

"Of course. I love you, silly," Yugi told him honestly.

Yami smiled sleepily. "I love you, too." Yawning, he started snoring lightly.

\/\/\/

After Ryou was released, he found out why he was released. He also knew that it was impossible for Bakura to have been the murderer, as Bakura was with Ryou that night.

Frowning, he wondered why Bakura is being framed now. He'd need to do some sleuthing to uncover the mystery. Regaining his certification to go back into paramedic practice he knew that he would be able to go back to work shortly. Recovering his stuff he had to give up before going into prison he left to return to his apartment. It would be where Marik would stay too when he's not at the prison. Somehow he had gained Marik's number so he texted him his address for later.

Marik knocked on the door quietly.

Having put things away and all, Ryou went to go answer it, "Hey there."

"Hi." Marik smiled.

"Come in," Ryou stepped aside to let him in to his apartment.

Marik smiled, offering a bottle of wine.

Ryou grinned, accepting it to place on the coffee table, going into the kitchen to grab some glasses to come back out. Putting them down beside it he then went to go hug Marik.

Marik hugged him back tightly. "I like seeing you like this." He admitted.

"Good," he appreciated hearing that, hugging him back. "Look, I found something out. Bakura didn't murder the bloke. He was set up too."

Marik frowned, eyes sad. Taking Ryou's hands, he sat the whitenette down. "Ry, I believe you...but, Bakura confessed. Did a polygraph and everything. That is why you won your appeal."

Sighing, he nodded grimly, "I know.."

"He wanted to protect you."

"I know, Marik," he gave a sad smile, hugging him before going to open the bottle of wine to fill their glasses.

Marik felt bad for Ryou. Once Ryou sat down, Marik frowned. "Our nurse is quitting. Would you be interested in working there so you could see your brothers easier?"

"Sure, that would be a good idea," nodded Ryou, figuring it could be interesting working in place he had been previously imprisoned in.

"I will talk to the Wardens and let you know." Ryou smiled.

"Sounds good," nodded the brit, figuring they should make this more of a happy time as it is of new beginnings together.

"So, I brought one of my favorite movies," Marik blushed.

"Good," Ryou thought that would be a fitting touch to things. "Which one would that be?"

"The Princess Bride." Marik blushed more.

"Nice," Ryou liked it as well, thinking it would be an enjoyable watch.

As the movie played, Ryou intertwined his fingers in Marik's.

Leaning against the blonde's side, Ryou enjoyed his time with him.

After the movie, as Marik got ready to leave, he leaned over, kissing Ryou gently.

Kissing him back tenderly, he smiled fondly at his partner. He hoped they would be able to do this again soon.

"Friday I wanted to take you to a carnival?" he asked hopefully

"That would be fun," Ryou beamed, liking to go to those and the last time he had was when he and Akefia were kids.

Marik smiled, heading out.

\/\/\/

Akefia yawned, waking up. "You okay?" he asked Atem, knowing what happened with Ushio, since word travelled quick in prison.

"Yeah, I am," reassured Atem, thinking at least Yugi had done the right thing, knowing he had his plan set.

Leaning over, Akefia kissed Atem gently, trying this out.

Surprised at this, he pressed back to return the kiss, pulling away eventually when he needed oxygen.

Akefia's eyes were dark. "I am not used to this." He admitted.

"That's ok," he assured, not used to this either. "We'll figure it out."

"So, do we hold hands, hug, or what?" he asked.

"Whatever works," shrugged Atem, not knowing how to go about this precisely.

Akefia shrugged, letting Atem go first when the buzzer rang.

Going out, he went to the designated area with Akefia following suit behind him.

As they sat down to eat, Akefia nodded, waving Yugi over.

He came over, having not gotten food yet as he would try to swipe something for Yami.

Akefia grunted a 'hi' before grabbing his stuff and getting up. "I will let you two catch up."

"Right," he hoped Akefia would stay out of trouble, having Yugi come talk to him for a bit before he let him go to get food and steal a few things to bring back to the psych ward for Yami.

Akefia had gone to see Bakura. After a tense discussion, Akefia started the process of forgiveness...

It wouldn't be for another few days as to when Ryou starts working. So, Akefia would be wise to make amends with him. When Atem finished up with Yugi, he went to re-join with his partner while Yugi left to go reunite with Yami again.

Akefia turned, walking out and grabbing Akefia's hand.

Atem gave a small smile, hoping things will be ok.

"I love him, but he put Ryou in danger." Akefia grumbled. "But he did get him out of it." Frowning, Akefia sighed.

"I know," Atem did understand.

Akefia just went back to the cell, confused.

"Is something wrong?" asked Atem, having gone back with him.

"I don't know...I just...fuck...it is all..." Akefia passed out cold.

Frowning, Atem wondered what this could mean.

\/\/\/

Yugi came into Yami's cell. He had his tray then snagged some things for Yami. It was a few muffins and some hot chocolate.

Yami smiled at him. "I am sorry." His eyes lit up at the hot chocolate

"You have nothing to be sorry about, Yam," he reassured softly, handing him the drink while placing the food he brought for him on the table.

Yami's eyes slid closed. "This is a psych ward and a prison psych ward. Some will get out. I don't know if I will." Yami said sadly.

"Doesn't matter. I'm with you," he told him firmly.

"You will be paroled." He smiled.

"Probably not," muttered Yugi.

"I just want to be with you." Yami snuggled his head in Yugi's neck.

"You're with me now," he said softly, wrapping an arm around him gently. "Go eat. You need your strength."

Nodding, Yami moved docilely like a puppy, doing as Yugi asked.

He didn't mind it, knowing his partner is in a fragile state. He just stayed there with him, hoping Yami would get better soon.

\/\/\/

Time passed. Ryou started working at the prison, Yami was medicated and stabilized, and Akefia didn't pass out anymore. Malik and Bakura still roomed together as well in the psych ward. Dartz walked up to Zorc. "We have some decisions to make with our inmates." he noted.

"Hmm, it seems so," mused Zorc, having noticed this as things seemed to have calmed down.

"Yami is medicated, but he cannot be a guard...the liability issues." Dartz looked at Zorc.

"Hmm, then he'd need to stay in the ward perhaps or moved," mused Zorc thoughtfully.

"Yugi does offer him stability...but who knows how long their relationship will last." Dartz mused.

"You said that about Bakura and Malik," he said dryly. "They'll be fine. We'll have Yugi stay with Yami permanently if that's what will work."

Dartz nodded. "Your new nurse is doing well."

"Good, he should," smirked Zorc, pleased to hear the good news.

"And how are you?" Dartz asked, massaging Zorc's shoulders.

"Mmm, just splendid. You?" he grinned, relaxing from his partner's hands on him.

"Better now." Kissing Zorc's ear, he smiled.

"Mmm, that's what I like to hear," he smiled back, appreciating have such a receptive partner.

"I think we will have the best, most state of the art prison in all of Japan." Dartz smirked.

"Heh heh, that's the plan," purred Zorc in content.

Dartz laid his head on Zorc's neck. "Are you happy?"

"Obviously I am. You?" inquired the dark haired male.

"Hmm, yes." Kissing Zorc, Dartz was happy he found his mate.

"Good," he smirked, kissing him back, knowing with Dartz by his side everything would be alright.

\/\/\/

Bakura stood in front of the prison preacher as he pronounced Bakura and Malik as spouses. Leaning over, he kissed Malik gently.

Kissing him back he felt happy for once in his life. Being able to be wed to his husband felt like a dream come true.

Bakura rubbed Malik's cheek. "Happy?"

"Of course," grinned the blonde, leaning into his touch.

Smiling, Bakura turned around. There were a few people there, including Yugi, Yami, Akefia and Atem, as well as Marik and Ryou.

Malik draped an arm around his partner's shoulders, grinning like a happy fool though he had no cares in the world with how happy he felt.

The inmates had managed to bake a cake for the lovebirds.

Yami looked over at Yugi. He nuzzled into Yugi's neck.

Smiling fondly, he wrapped an arm around his partner.

"You think we will ever get married?" Yami asked quietly.

"Of course," he pecked his cheek after having to jump a bit with how Yami's taller than him.

Yami grinned and hugged Yugi close. Akefia looked over at Atem.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yes, I am," reassured his partner, glad things seemed to have settled down.

Kissing Atem's knuckles, Akefia smiled.

Marik walked up to Ryou. "He seems happy." Marik hugged Ryou.

"Yep," he hugged him back gently.

Kissing Ryou he smiled.

Even though all of the pairs were entombed in the institution by one way or another, love had been able to be found, even if it was sometimes through a painful, crazy, or mistaken reason.


End file.
